sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon was the protagonist of the [http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Sailor_Moon_%28series%29 Sailor Moon series]. Her civilian identity was Usagi Tsukino ("Serena" in the English dub, and "Bunny" in many other countries). She was the second Senshi to be awakened by the moon cats, and was the only character to appear in every episode of the series. Over the course of the series, she grew from a frightened heroine unsure of herself and her abilities into a brave fighter for love and justice. In all versions of the series, she referred to herself as the "Sailor-Suited Pretty Girl Soldier of Love and Justice" (愛と正義のセーラー服美少女戦士). In the manga, she was also entitled "Soldier of Mystery" (神秘の戦士) by Neo-Queen Serenity. Names in other languages Versions of Sailor Moon in this wiki * Sailor Moon (SMCU) * Usagi Tsukino (SOL) Powers and abilities From original anime Transformations *''Moon Prism Power, Make Up'' - Used her Transformation Brooch to transform into Sailor Moon. *''Moon Power disguise ni nare'' ("ni nare" (になれ) meaning "being changed into") - Used the Disguise Pen to transform into whatever she wants. *''Moon Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used the Crystal Star to transform into Sailor Moon. *''Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up'' - Used the Cosmic Heart Compact to transform into Sailor Moon. *''Crisis, Make Up'' - Used the Holy Grail to transform into Super Sailor Moon. *''Moon Crisis, Make Up'' - Used the Crisis Moon Compact to transform into Super Sailor Moon, along with Chibiusa, who transformed into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. *''Moon Eternal, Make Up'' - Used the Eternal Moon Article to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Attacks Sailor Moon *''Supersonic Waves'' - Sailor Moon began to cry, which made her red odango covers emit supersonic waves which injured the enemy. *''Moon Tiara Action'' - Sailor Moon threw her tiara, which became a quickly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. *''Moon Tiara Stardust'' - Sailor Moon threw her tiara which scattered stardust over brainwashed people to release them from the enemy's control. *''Sailor Moon Kick'' - Sailor Moon kicked her opponent to injure them. *''Moon Healing Escalation'' - Sailor Moon used the Moon Stick to heal an opponent. *''Moon Princess Halation'' - Sailor Moon used the Cutie Moon Rod to attack. *''Sailor Body Attack'' - Sailor Moon physically attacked her opponent. *''Moon Spiral Heart Attack'' - Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to attack. *''Double Sailor Moon Kick'' - The same as Sailor Moon Kick, but performed in tandem with Sailor Chibi Moon. Super Sailor Moon *''Rainbow Moon Heart Ache'' - Super Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to attack. *''Moon Gorgeous Meditation'' - Super Sailor Moon used the Kaleidomoon Scope to attack. Eternal Sailor Moon *''Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss'' - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Eternal Tiare to heal an opponent *''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss'' - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Moon Power Tiare to heal an opponent. *''Silver Moon Crystal Power'' - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Moon Power Tiare to attack Sailor Galaxia. Fanon Transformations * Moon Miracle Power, Make Up ''- Uses her Trusty Moon Miracle Cup to transform Miracle Sailor Moon. Attacks ''Sailor Moon *''Moon Crystal Meditation'' - Apply Both Hands to Her Breast, spins Her Body and emit Light Pillars to get Enemies involved. *''Moon Princess Extension'' - It becomes the appearance of the Moon Princess, and Light inserts from around and illuminates everything, purifying Enemies. *''Moon Spinning Tornado Kick'' - After raising Both Hands to ↑, setting Right Legs to Axis, kick Enemies while spinning Body. *''Moon Salt Shine'' - While moving while jumping to Sky with Moon Salt, generate Shine and Purify Enemies in Ground. *''Moon Rising Step'' - Jump to Front and continuously kick to Enemies. *''Moon Rolling Step'' - Jump while attacking Front and Attack to Enemies. *''Rabbit Blow'' - Hit Pigtails Hair to Ground instead of Whip. *''Rabbit Throw'' - Enemies are entangled with Pigtails Hair and thrown and pounded as it is. *''Rabbit Step'' - After partnering with Enemies, jump over the Shoulder of Enemies and jump into the Occipital Region as in the Jump Box. *''Moonlight Shoot'' - Fall from Head to Ground after partnering with Enemies. *''Moon Rampage'' - Attack Enemies with countless Punchi, Kick and Last stab at Somersault Kick. Miracle Sailor Moon *''Moon Tiara Escalation ''- Miracle Sailor Moon threw her tiara, which became a quickly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. Friendships Fanon *'Sailor Sun (Mia Hiroshi)'* Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon (Character) Category:Character disambiguations Category:Female Category:Cancer Category:Senshi